Adam Sewell
Adam Sewell(December 2 1996-2014) is one of the main protagonists of the film Unfriended. He is portrayed by William Peltz. Biography Adam was a rather confident and somewhat cocky young man who seemed to enjoy teasing others, but usually on a friendly-level. Despite being under 21, Adam was an alcoholic, as he regularly was seen drinking throughout the movie out of frustration and out of fear of death. Throughout the movie it is shown that Adam is the most cruel, apathetic and deceitful (aside from Blaire) character out of the group. His untrustworthy and apathetic nature is displayed when forced to play the game "Never Have I Ever". As Laura reveals sins his friends committed against him (such as Jess stealing $800 from him and Mitch selling him out to the cops for selling drugs), Adam begins to turn on his friends out of spite and anger. His selfishness reaches a low turn after it's revealed he was willing to trade Jess's life for his own, and even let Blaire take the blame for his actions. By the time he learns of his friends' secrets against him, Adam, no longer caring what happens, decides to get back at all of them by gleefully revealing that he slept with Blaire twice behind Mitch's back. This sparks a fight between him, Blaire and Mitch, all through which Adam enjoys. His cold personality is further shown when it is revealed he once drugged a girl named Ashley Dane, date-raped her then forced her to get an abortion. The fact that he took pictures and taped him having sex with Blaire also shows Adam to be rather perverted and somewhat obsessive with sex. Aside from Blaire, Adam was the most irrational. After Ken was killed, Adam then began to act erratically and terrified while waving around his gun and making death threats towards Laura, but when the lights in his house were turned off he panicked. While Adam is seen to be the lowest character, he did show unwillingness to reveal the note that would make Blaire kill herself, proving that he still cared for her, and that he was not completely focused on saving his own life. Sins committed by Adam *Slept with Blaire behind Mitch's back twice. *Attempted to trade Jess's life for his own. *Date-raped a girl named Ashley Dane, then forced her to get an abortion after discovering she was pregnant. * Gave Laura drugs at the party. Role in Unfriended His affair with Blaire Lily caused tension, and began to tear the group's friendships and relationships apart. He was also responsible for creating some of the rounds of the game "Never Have I Ever". His death was caused by a note printed out from his and Blaire's home printers. For Blaire: "If you reveal this note, Adam will die", and as for Adam: "If you reveal this note, Blaire will die". Blaire reluctantly showed everyone the note, over the stress induced by Mitch after learning about the affair. Mitch stated if he wasn't shown the note he would hang up, which would mean Laura would kill him, and naturally Blaire favored Mitch's life over Adam's. After the note was shown, Adam pulled the gun he had in his hand up to his head and shot himself. Adam's original death was supposed to be him going outside and getting hit by a car on the road.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6kIJgL_xqg8 It is possible that Adam got a quick death due to how he wasn't directly involved in Laura's suicide, and also because he technically helped her continue the game. References Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Unfriended Category:Adam Category:Ken Category:Jess Category:Micth Category:Blair Category:Val